My Love, Your Love
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Gakupo and Luka are coming back in the house and they said that they expect Kaito to get a girlfriend. Kaito didn't want a girlfriend because he had a crush on Len. KaitoxLen. Slight GakupoxLuka. Contains lemons.


**SushiwithBlood**: My first Shion Kaito x Kagamine Len story.. enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and yes, there will be lemons.

* * *

Part of the Vocaloids are in a huge house they live in. Some of them are in a market. Right now inside the house, Miku, Rin, Meiko, Kaito and Len were cleaning the house because Gakupo and Luka will be coming back from another town. Gakupo and Kaito were best friends since they were in Kindergarden. Kaito and Len were cleaning their room (Kaito and Len was forced to share a room because of Rin).

"It's been awhile since the last time I met Gakupo." Kaito said while cleaning his bed. Len looked at him.

"I know. We _all_ missed him." Len stated. Kaito laughed and flopped onto his bed.

"He said he wants to see me with a girlfriend.." Kaito sighed. "I _did _had a crush on Miku but there was a boy I liked.." Len's eyes widened. '_Is he talking about me? Sure I liked him, he was my first love of my life! Should I tell him?_' Len thought while cleaning his own bed then sat on it. He grabbed his banana plush and hugged it while blushing. Kaito looked at the left side of him. He grinned.

"Who did you thought I was talking about?" he asked, teasingly. Len blushed more.

"N-Nobody.. just leave me alone." Len sighed and put his face on the plush.

"Sorry.. didn't mean to tease you.." Len turned his face to Kaito. Kaito looked back.

_There was a moment of silence._

They both looked in each other's eyes. Kaito slightly blushed at the cute face Len made. Len just sat there and spoke.

"Why are you blushing?" Len asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"It's nothing.." Kaito looked away. There was a knock on the door.

"The door's unlocked.." Len called out. A person opened the door. It was Meiko.

"You guys done yet?" Meiko asked. They both nodded. Meiko grinned.

"Gakupo called and said that he will be here in an hour. Prepare yourself!" Meiko left and closed the door. '_Damn. I should already have a boyfriend. I don't Gakupo to laugh at me!'_ Kaito worried. Len looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kaito-kun?" Len asked. Kaito looked at him, smiling.

"Nothing, Len. You don't have to worry." he answered, calmly. Len looked curious.

"Tell me." Len walked closer to Kaito, noses touching each other. Kaito blushed and sighed.

"You really want to know?" Kaito touched his forehead his Len's, still nose to nose.

"Y-Yeah." Len nervously answered. Kaito replied with a kiss on Len's lips. Len blushed madly.

"The boy who I was talking about is _you_." Kaito smiled and kissed Len's forehead. Len smiled back warmly.

"I had a crush on you too. Since the first time we sang a song together. Now, I feel happy!" Len made a cute smiling face. Kaito slightly blushed again.

"**I love you.**" Kaito hugged Len. He looked at Len's lower area and started rubbing it. Len's eyes widened.

"A-Ah! What are you doing, Kaito? I never said you could do that!" Len moaned. It was getting hot.

"Well can I?" Kaito asked, Len nodded. Len loved the touch at his member. Kaito slowly took off Len's pants and boxers and stroked his dick.

"H-Hahh! More, Kaito!" Len moans. Kaito was stroking on his right hand, while the left one was slightly pinching Len's balls. Len moved his hips upward. He was moaning too much. He felt too much on his lower area.

"I think something's about to come out!" Len came. He didn't know what it was so Kaito explained it.

"If you're feeling too much, this means your about to cum. I'll continue." Kaito stick out his dick and put inside Len's hole.

"Ah!" Len moved his hips back and forth. Kaito started thrusting. Len felt Kaito's dick hitting the spot inside him. Kaito saw Len cumming again but it wasn't enough for Kaito. He wanted Len to cum a lot. He thrusted more and put his hand inside Len's shirt. He found a nipple and started to pinch them.

"A-Ah~! K-Kaito! This is too much! But please! More!" Len begged. Kaito stopped the pinching and felt like he needed to cum.

"L-Len! I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too!" They both came at the same time. Kaito saw that there was his cum leaking out of Len's hole. Len came a lot all over his body. Kaito bent over and cleaned Len's body with his tongue. Len blushed. Kaito finished and released his dick out of Len's hole. It was coated with his cum.

"Want me to clean that for you~?" Len asked, grabbing Kaito's dick. He nodded. Len started sucking Kaito's dick.

"Ah, that feels good..." Kaito groaned. Len felt Kaito cum more inside his mouth and swallowed it.

"Done~" Len hugged Kaito and kissed him with his tongue. They put their clothes back on.

* * *

Kaito and Len went downstairs, feeling hot and their faces was burning. Meiko looked at them.

"I knew you guys were onto something!" Kaito sighed and held onto Len's hand.

"Yeah, now it's obvious.." Len said. Meiko laughed.

"It's okay! I have Gumi." Len and Kaito shocked.

"For real?!" Kaito yelled.

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know this.." Meiko warned them.

"Sorry.." Len apologized.

"Anyways, Gakupo and Luka are here. You should say hi." Meiko left. Kaito and Len went to the living room and saw Gakupo and Luka talking to Miku and Rin. Gakupo looked at the two boys holding hands. He looked surprised.

"**KAITO! LEN!**" Gakupo went up to them and bro hugged them.

"It's been awhile!" Kaito's face lit up. So did Len's.

"Long time, no see!" Luka greeted. The boys went up and hugged her.

"Luka!" Len and Kaito said and released the hug. Kaito noticed that Luka has bigger tits. Kaito went over to Gakupo.

"Did you date her because she got big boobs?" Kaito whispered, smirking. Gakupo blushed and hit Kaito in the head.

"S-Sorry! Well now I have Len." Gakupo shocked.

"You have Len!?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I can prove it. Come here, Len!" Len walked over to Gakupo and Kaito, bringing Luka's hand with him. Luka went to hug Gakupo.

"Prove Gakupo to me.." Kaito whispered to Len.

Len showed Gakupo his kiss on Kaito, with saliva spilling. Gakupo blushed.

"You're right Kaito, you have Len." Gakupo said, Luka didn't care what happened but smiled. Len talked to Kaito.

"**I love you too.**" Len hugged Kaito, making them happy.


End file.
